phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleria
The church of Aleria tells the story of her Ascension in this way. A farming village underwent a terrible drought. The villagers worked themselves to exhaustion trying to bring in their crops, but the days were hard and the land was unforgiving. On the last day of harvest, with frost approaching and with far too much left in the fields, the people of the village dragged themselves to their beds in sorrow over the vital bounty about to be lost to the coming cold. A shooting star blazed across the sky that night, and the sky darkened at sunset with clouds of birds. Next morning, the villagers woke to find a young girl, Aleria, missing from her bed. Outside, they discovered the entire harvest completed, the ground marked by the small, hard-packed footprints of a child. Out among the now-empty fields, the villagers found little Aleria atop a bier of hewn stalks. She lay there at peace, having succumbed to exhaustion, surrounded by softly singing meadowlarks. Because of her sacrifice, devotion and commitment to the earth and to family, the village was blessed thereafter, the spirit of Aleria guiding and guarding her home for years before rising to join the other gods on high. Church Aleria, the 'Love of Life', exemplifies elegance, devotion to life and the nurturing of growth. In this regard, she is seen as a patroness to both those who work the land and those who seek love in its more romantic sense. Her churches tend to be roadside shrines and small outdoor altars set up in sweeping fields and romantic places like lakeshore retreats and hillsides where young lovers stargaze. There are very few official churches to Aleria; her worship thrives among the faithful, not cooped up in stuffy ecclesiastical buildings away from soul and soil. Gardeners who obey the tenets of Aleria and keep a range of natural prairie or high grasses for her meadowlarks will find their flowers blooming more fully, and their crops bountiful. Lovers who put their faith in Aleria are often blessed with a miracle of their own and should be cautious as to when and how often they invoke the goddess' name. Fertile fields and large families abound in the service of Aleria, the Love of Life. Spell Preparation Rituals Priests of Aleria consider dawn sacred and prepare their spells at this time. They have many different means of doing so, each one as befits their place in the community. They have in common the Meadowlark's Hymn, a mental prayer that lasts a minute and is accompanied by a melodic bird song. Religion Traits The following religion traits may be chosen by worshipers of this deity. Nurturing Sacrifice Benefit Using your sacred starknife, you may take a full-round action to bleed yourself for four hit points of damage over a 10 ft. square area of soil or natural earth. For the next day, any normal rest taken in this area heals the two additional hit points, and all Heal or Profession (farmer) checks made here receive a +1 trait bonus. Passion's Rapture Benefit Once per day, you may touch a loved one (close friend, romantic interest, family member) and do one of the following: heal yourself for 1d4 hit points, gain a +1 trait bonus to your next saving throw, or immediately reroll a failed saving throw against fear or charm. Section 15: Copyright Notice The Gods of Porphyra © 2012, Purple Duck Games; Authors: Christopher Kaiser, Perry Fehr, Mark Gedak, August Hahn, John Hazen, Sean Holland, Sam Hing, James H. Lewis, Chris Longhurst, Scott Messer, Sean O’Connor, David Nicholas Ross, and Jeremy Whalen Category:Religion Category:Porphyrism Category:Gods